


Experiments [Alternative Universe/Read Notes]

by PrivacyJack (orphan_account)



Series: Connor's Adventures [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Come Inflation, Fetish, Gay, Gay Sex, Hypnotism, Inflation, M/M, Original Character(s), Poison, Slime, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-02 17:16:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17268179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/PrivacyJack
Summary: Connor decides it would be best if he were to sign up to help with a test experiment. He came out completely stuffed.





	Experiments [Alternative Universe/Read Notes]

**Author's Note:**

> Slime inflation ahead.  
> Also this series will be on hold for a while.

Walking into the large building, Connor was greeted by a man who he recognized. The man was the one who helped him sign up a month ago for these experiments and he gladly informed him about the test. He was supposed to go to a testing subject and try to trigger their 'ability'. It all sounded crazy, but Connor was still sane about it. The man lead Connor into a large room with a man facing the other way sitting in a chair.

The man quickly left and locked the door behind him as Connor only walked to the silent man.

"Are you the test subject?" Connor asked him, but no response. He tried getting closer, but not too close of course. He wanted to give him some space for he has no idea why this man is so quiet. He waits for a response and had no choice, but to get closer. He touches his shoulder and immediately got grabbed by something.

He looks to see what it was and saw a long black, thick tentacle covered in some type of slime, grabbing him around his chest. He skims his eyes to the source of it and it lead to the man's back, who was standing now. He looks at Connor as another tentacle slithers over to wrap Connor's legs together. Connor begins to panic seeing the man walk closer to him and still staring right through Connor.

"Who are you?" He asks as Connor was still examining him. The man had dirty blonde hair, palest of skin from being trapped inside here, emerald green eyes, and a nice face shape. He looked at least around Connor's age and he was certainly attractive to Connor.

"M-my name is Connor," he answered. "What's your name?"

"It is Danny," he replies and uses his tenatcles to begin to rub Connor's soft, plump body making the poor boy bite his lip to prevent his moaning from bursting out. More tentacles appear from Danny's back to pleasure Connor's body, who was at this point getting horny from all of his. Danny only smirks and makes a tentacle rub Connor's crotch making him moan loudly. This was making Danny horn as he slipped more tentacles around Connor and one into his mouth while another was snaking under Connor's clothing. Connor had no choice, but to suck onto the black tentacle, immediately tasting a warm liquid slipping down his thin throat.

It made Connor sane with everything that was happening and maybe even a little hypnotized as he felt blank and dizzy. This liquid was poisoning him, but of course it was a good poison. Danny kept feeding this unknown liquid to Connor as he slid two tentacles up Connor's ass making a shiver go up Connor's spine. Danny sure was enjoying himself with all of this. Connor felt a tentacle wrap around his thigh making him moan slightly even though there was like three tentacles up his ass at the moment.

The liquid that the tentacle in his mouth was feeding him was filling him up so fast, his stomach was getting swollen with all of it piling up. Still blank like a slave, he came right after he felt the three tentacles in his ass come deep into him. All tentacles, but the one holding him pull out of him and he passes out making his body limp like a rag doll. Danny holds Connor close using his tentacles to bring him close.

"Such a nice pet," Danny whispers to himself as he sits back down in his lonely chair and kisses Connor's cheek. He lays him on his lap and supports his upper body with his arm as if he was holding Connor bridal style, but Connor really was a bride now. Filled with almost a gallon of seed inside of him making his stomach ache and groan.

Until next time, we will wonder what Connor will on his next sexual adventure.


End file.
